


Small things and Yoo (Jeongyeon)

by TaimisTheWriter



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaimisTheWriter/pseuds/TaimisTheWriter
Summary: Im Nayeon is not the type of person who settles for small things. She loves big things, huge crowds, and big lights that are all centered towards her. She never settle for less because she knows she deserves the best and only the best.So why is she laying on a crammed, single-sized bed with another body, presumably a taller one with long blonde hair, in this small, dorm-looking apartment in the middle of Seoul?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Small things and Yoo (Jeongyeon)

Im Nayeon should've _really_ thought twice before signing herself up into more stress and trouble, or in other _more undestandable_ terms, thought twice before taking Business Studies.

Is she into Business? Not that much.

Does she like what she's doing? Not that much.

Why is she taking Business Studies then? She doesn't know as well.

The only thing that she remembers is her family pressuring her to take this course to prepare herself in handling the family businesss in the future, also, carrying the burden her older brother, Im Jumyeon, left her when he left to the Western Part of the World to pursue his passion in Photography.

She shouldn't be carrying Business books, Reference manuals and Calculators around, heck she shouldn't be here in the first place.

Im Nayeon should be performing in a huge stage, with huge crowd following her every move and screaming her name like she's somekind of a Goddess or a Queen.

_"Aren't you just wasting your time training for the slightest possibility of debut? You should be spending your time in more important things, like College—"_

Nayeon can feel the last bar of energy drain inside of her, stress and worry fill the bits and corners of her mind as the light of the busy night street of Seoul suck the remaining Dopamine in her body.

Nayeon slowly stopped her car, watched as groups of students jump through the pedestrian, smiling from ear to ear knowing that the weekends are coming and Christmas break is nearing as well, workers walk with slouched shoulders and tired eyes, and also, College students like her that just wants to go home and sleep.

_"Do you really think you'll debut? You're thinking too highly of yourself—"_

Traffic Lights turned green and she continued her journey through Seoul's traffic heavy and busy streets.

Im Nayeon just want to go home and sleep.

* * *

Silence followed the loud creak of the old acacia door as she slowly opened the door of the small one-bedroom apartment, Darkness welcomed her with some light illuminating the room from the small glass window in the left side of the salas.

She closed the door behind her and walked silently through the salas, dropped her bag to the long fluffy sofa in the middle of the room and placed her important papers to the coffee table in front of her.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths for a moment, releasing some of the stress and worries that are currently filling her mind.

"You're home already?"

Nayeon slowly opened her eyes and looked at the direction where the voice came from, She felt her worry subdued from a moment.

Standing infront of the doorway towards the kitchen is a tall, blonde-haired girl in her green dinasour pajamas, messy hair and black-framed specs.

Yoo Jeongyeon.

"Last lecture got cancelled, How about you? You're early as well." Nayeon smiled, too pre-occupied by the beautiful girl in front of her to see that the lights in the kitchen are already open and the door to their shared room is left open as well.

"We don't have afternoon lectures in Fridays, remember?" Jeongyeon said and chuckled, walked near Nayeon to give her bunny of a girlfriend a powerful hug and a peck to her cheeks to cheer her up.

Nayeon looked weirdly at Jeongyeon, "What's wrong with you today?"

"Still sleepy I think" Jeongyeon giggled and squezzed Nayeon's hand, "I prepared dinner for you, Come on"

Nayeon, too tired and too exhausted to question her girlfriend's advances, just let her be pulled by Jeongyeon to the Kitchen.

Jeongyeon pulled the chair, Nayeon's specific fluffy chair, for her to sit on and raised the Food Cover as she sat on her chair in the other side of the table.

Eggs, Bacons and Rice.

Nayeon looked at the Beautiful Blonde girl infront of her as Jeongyeon smiled shyly while scratching the back of her neck.

"That's the only edible thing I can find in the fridge so I just cooked and made it look more presentable so you know—"

"Jeong" Nayeon whispered, Jeongyeon stopped and looked at Nayeon, tired eyes but still shines brighter than the cheap lights of their Kitchen, "It's perfect, Thank you."

Nayeon saw how the worry in Jeongyeon's face change into something else, something more warm and familiar, as she extended her arm to hold the girl under the table.

"Eat now then" Jeongyeon said and smiled, sleep still evident in her face but still as warm and beautiful as always.

It's been their routine by now, Nayeon and Jeongyeon will just sit there on their own side of the table, watch each other as they eat (or in this situation, watch Nayeon as she finish her Bacon and Eggs) and talk about how their day went, rant about how the traffic of Seoul never changed or how their Evil Profs still hasn't given their initial plan to suck the Living Soul inside their students' bodies, dream about their goals and plans, and just breathe with the polluted air of Seoul and with their intertwined fingers and happy smiles.

And later that evening, Nayeon will finish her dinner and slowly walk to the sink to wash her plate and spoon. And while Nayeon washes her plate infront of the sink, Jeongyeon will slowly near her and wrap her arms around the smaller girl's body.

Nayeon will shove her, even curse her for that matter, but Jeongyeon will just shrug them off and continue to hug the girl from behind.

Then after that, Jeongyeon will slowly turn Nayeon to her side and will offer her hand for a dance.

("There's no music, you idiot." Nayeon said as she shove Jeongyeon's hand away.

Jeongyeon just smiled and took Nayeon's hand, slowly filled the spaces between her fingers as if she's destined to do so, "I'll sing then, your favorite.")

And they will dance lazily across the small space of their Kitchen, Eyes closed and foreheads on one another as Jeongyeon whispers songs that they both love.

And later that evening, Jeongyeon will meet Nayeon's lips with hers', will kiss her with all the love that she can give, everything and only everything for this girl in front of her.

And with that, Nayeon will forget all her worries and fear, will forget that she's inside a crammed one-bedroom apartment when she should be in big mansion or a spacious apartment of her own, will forget that she's a stressed, over-worked business student when she should be a famous kpop idol earning billions of dollars just by existing, will forget that she's living a life that she doesn't want to live or be in.

Im Nayeon will forget that there is time and there's a world revolving around her when her world is infront of her (Or maybe ontop of her, but that's another story for her to tell.)

* * *

Im Nayeon is not the type of person who settles for small things. She loves big things, huge crowds, and big lights that are all centered towards her. She never settle for less because she knows she deserves the best and only the best.

So why is she laying on a crammed, single-sized bed with another body, presumably a taller one with long blonde hair, in this small, dorm-looking apartment in the middle of Seoul?

That's because she forgot to mention one _last_ very important thing.

Im Nayeon will settle for small things, single-sized bed and a small, crap-looking apartment when that means she'll wake up next to the sleeping figure of her everything, Yoo Jeongyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's angsting 2yeon so here hihi, I hope you enjoyed my work! 
> 
> Let's be mutuals! @Jeongnasaur


End file.
